


not without you

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [21]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, zombie apocalypse!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr postone of my favorites!





	not without you

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162821608808/hooskie-hoosier-x-leckie-zombie-apocalypseau)
> 
> one of my favorites!

 there’s something to be said about a zombie apocalypse and that’s the total absurdity of mundanity of everyday. what used to be on tv and in movies was full of explosions and gunfire and blood and guts. but if hoosier is being honest, it’s fairly boring for the most part. and sometimes, though he knows he’s lucky to be alive, he wishes for a little more of what he remembers from tv and movies. instead, he and leckie are holed up in an old motel, feasting on vending machine snacks that haven’t expired. and he feels happy. and that’s what makes him uneasy, he knows that in a life likes this, happiness is a liability. everything about leckie to hoosier is a liability. but he gets his wish for more excitement and with it the fear that he’ll lose everything he has left in this world.

* * *

 

they’re sitting on a dusty, dirty motel bed, empty wrappers littering the floor.

“you can’t possibly believe that’s true.” leckie laughed loudly.

“i do and you can’t prove me wrong.” bill smiled smugly.

leckie laughed harder.

“bill, this can’t have all happened because someone forgot to wipe their ass.”

bill shrugged, smile widening, “you can’t say for sure leckie. the world may never know.”

leckie’s laughter died down and he looked at bill in the way that made everything else disappear, the look that told bill that he was leckie’s whole world. it scared him. he cleared his throat.

“should we go scouting for more supplies for the camp?”

leckie sighed, like something had passed him by that he wanted to catch.

“yeah, let’s go on.”

they walk further into the rooms, cautious for any dangers lurking. they come up empty handed except for the snacks they saved for the rest of the guys back at their camp.

they’re walking back to their car when bill hears something and the hairs on his neck stand.

“leck, did you hear that?” 

leckie looks around, “no what?”

bil shrugs, but can’t shake the feeling that something was coming.

“n-nothing. let’s get back.”

* * *

their driving for a little while back to camp and bill still has a feeling that they’re being followed.

“leck, pull over.”

“what? why?”

“just do it!”

leckie pulls over and kills the engine.

“bill wh-”

“shut up and listen.”

there was a rumbling behind them and both men turned their heads to see a tank, an actual fucking tank coming up behind them.

suddenly, distracted by the tank, two men were on either side of their windows.

the man beside leckie held no gun, but the man beside bill held a pistol to his jaw. leckie aimed his gun immediately, training having him aimed dead center -striked to kill - at the man. 

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you,” the man beside leckie spoke up.

leckie didn’t take his eyes off of the man threatening bill.

“why?”

“because you may kill him, but there’s no way you’ll kill us all. not without one or both of you dying.”

still staring, leckie asked, “what do you want?”

the man laughed, “what does anyone want in today’s world? food, weapons, ammunition…a  _good_ time.”

leckie’s skin crawled at the way the man spoke the last part.

“we don’t have anything.”

the man laughed louder, “that’s not true. we know you have food, we know you have weapons, a car, and others waiting just down the road for your return.”

more men surrounded their car and leckie was trying to figure a way out, or at least a way out for bill.

“so here’s what’s going to happen,” the men surrounded them completely and leckie’s breathing was escalating.

“you’re going to relinquish everything, my men will accompany you back to camp where you will gather everything and meet us back at our camp. we’ll take it from there.”

leckie laughed, “and what’s to stop us from killing your men and leaving?”

the man laughed and it was darker and made leckie wish he’d never said anything, “well i guess we’ll just have to take  _your_  pretty little thing beside you for collateral.”

in an instant bill was being pulled from the car, swearing and insulting every single man with something personal and foul and leckie had to hold in a smile as a man cried out in pain. bill more than likely ripping into someone’s skin who was dragging him away. 

leckie turned the gun on the man beside him.

“take me instead.”

the man stared at the barrel, unfazed, “now where would be the fun in that?”

three men had climbed into the truck and pointed their guns at leckie.

“you have until nightfall or he dies. be smart.”

with that the man and the rest of his gang were pulling out and turning around.

“drive,” spoke one of the men behind him.

he put the car in drive, anger and bloodlust coursing through his body so fast he’d thought he’d exploded.

they’d  _fucked_  with the wrong people.

* * *

chuckler and runner were putting out the fire, the rest of the men in the woods getting clean water, expecting leckie and hoosier back any minute.

they saw the truck pull up, but leckie flashed the headlights three times, signalling them that something had happened and leckie was in trouble.

it was proven right when leckie got out and bill didn’t, instead three men with rifles followed him out. 

“who’re you new friends, leck?”

leckie smiled as the men shifted around him.

“just some assholes who want to take all of our stuff and possibly kill us afterwards.”

chuckler laughed, “just that? why don’t we just kill them?”

the taller of the three spoke up, smug, “because we outnumber you asshole!”

runner sighed, “eh, are you sure about that?” 

the man was about to speak up again when sid, sledge, and snafu placed their guns against the back of the men’s heads.

“i think you oughta drop those guns fellas, i ain’t killed anyone in weeks and i’m kinda itchin’ to.”

snafu’s tone left no room for question and the men dropped their guns to the ground before putting their hands up.

leckie walked towards chuckler and asked him for water.

sledge looked around the man in front of him, “leck?”

“leave one alive.”

two gunshots resounded in the woods and the men in front of sledge and snafu dropped to the ground.

leckie smiled at the man left, “you know that look on your face? that feeling that you’re completely helpless and scared shitless?”

the man nodded.

“did you notice that none of my men ever had that look on their face?”

the man nodded again.

leckie delivered a suckerpunch to the man’s gut and when he double over, leckie whispered in his ear, “it’s because we’re fucking marines asshole.”

leyden, jay, and burgin came out of the woods and didn’t even pay any mind to what was going on, just continuing their conversation on how to make pancakes without any flour.

“snaf?”

snafu was laughing at something sledge had said.

“yeah leck.”

“please let this man tell you where his camp is and how many men are there.”

“and if he doesn’t?”

leckie looked at the man and then snaf, serious, “ _make him.”_

* * *

bill had never been held captive before, but he didn’t realize how excruciatingly dull it would be.

they left him tied to a chair with two guards to keep him company.

“so is the whole all-black thing a choice or were you all brainwashed into looking like teenage boys who  _feel_  too much?”

one of the guards looked at him oddly, as if his question deserved an answer.

“i’m just saying that it’s  _okay_  to be sensitive man, just don’t let anyone tell you who you can and can’t be. just be yourself.”

the guard came and slammed the butt of his gun against bill’s temple.

now it was getting exciting.

“see! that’s not a proper way to express your emotions. you need to talk about your feelings instead of holding it all in.”

the man raised his gun again when suddenly a loud crash threw him off balance.

bill smiled and leaned further into his chair.

“that’d be the calvary.”

* * *

“that’s the last time you drive snafu!”

“you said make an impression.”

leckie groaned and shot the two men running toward their truck, both falling to the ground before their guns.

“chuckler, take leyden, jay, and runner and clear the west sector. since snaf cleared the east with the truck, burgin, sledge, snaf, and i are going to take the north sector.”

“got it. and leck?”

leckie looked to chuckler, “go get your man back.”

leckie laughed warmly and the men dispersed.

* * *

the leader of this highly disorganized gang, if bill had anything to say about it, was pacing back and forth in front of him. he sent the two guards, who bill assumed were his “best men,” to investigate the commotion.

“you know, if you tell your men to back down, my guys would probably only kill ninety-nine percent of them.”

bill smiled until the butt of a gun slammed hard against his jaw.

“shut up.”

bill smiled again, teeth red, until he spat out the blood in his mouth onto the man’s shoe.

the leader looked to the blood and back to bill’s smiling face before pointing his gun at bill’s head.

“maybe i should just kill you now and put you out of my misery. your men will be dead soon enough.”

“i don’t know about that.” leckie spoke up, gun trained on the leader, gaze hot and angry and bill honestly had never been more turned on.

the leader had gone behind bill, arm around his neck, gun to his temple.

“put your gun down or i  _will_  kill him.”

leckie looked to bill who nodded.

leckie looked back to the leader.

“no.”

“no?”

“no, because i’ll put you down before you even pull the trigger.”

“that’s impo-”

leckie didn’t hesitate, bullet bouncing in the man’s skull before dropping to the ground. 

leckie shouldered his weapon before cutting bill loose.

bill laughed and rubbed his sore wrists.

“thanks for the rescue leck.”

leckie grabbed bill’s wrists and cradled them in his bloodstained hands.

“ _bill_.”

leckie looked at bill, relief and love filling his eyes, the same look he’d received earlier in the day at the motel. only this time, bill wasn’t scared of it. he welcomed it.  _wanted_  it.

“i know, leck. me too.” bill placed his hands on leckie’s neck, his hands tingling both from lack of use and the heat radiating off leckie.

they met at the same time and with blood on their hands, they kissed like it was the end of the world.

and it may have been the end of the world.

but it wasn’t the end of  _their_  world.

it was just the beginning.


End file.
